playfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Matt Hadick/Breaking Bad Guide
With the hotly anticipated second half of Breaking Bad's final season less than a month away, we thought it was high time to reacquaint ourselves with the show's characters and plot. As a somewhat convoluted show, jumping right back into Breaking Bad after over a year away from it can prove jarring. This Refresher is meant to minimize the motion sickness by bringing fans, both new and old, back up to speed. As the half-season's tagline bluntly proclaims, "All Bad Things Must Come to An End" -- so while we're not sure what exactly is going to happen to Walter White, we know the "bad" part of him is probably going to cease to exist. Whether that means the writers will kill him off or otherwise remains to be seen (maybe Hank will give him an intervention? Complete with tears and brotherly love? And minerals?), but we have good reason to believe something big is going to happen. This is Breaking Bad, after all, and things tend to blow up (figuratively and literally). A lot. Where did we leave off? Walt spent the majority of the latest season tying up the loose ends that accompanied blowing up a drug kingpin in a retirement home with a bomb strapped to a stroke-riddled mute Mexican crime boss. Having both created an enormous, crater-sized vacuum in New Mexico's Meth market (and Head), ol' Heisenberg has doubled down on his involvement in the drug trade by fashioning a deal with Lydia, Gus Fring's former (remember, he's super dead) associate and Madrigal Electromotive colleague, that will allow him to sell his Blue Sky meth in the Czech Republic. Walt also did something about Gus' (former) employees after learning that paying them off was a substantial risk: he murdered all 10 of them simultaneously. It was brutal -- kind of like the final murder-montage in The Godfather soaked in prison, meth, and Heisenberg's ever-ballooning ego. Oh, and then there's Todd. Remember him? He's the weirdo with the convict uncle who a kid for no reason. He's oddly committed to Walter (committed enough to shoot a kid without question) and his presence remains something of a mystery. He's been working with Walt in their new Meth cooking set-up (tented houses during mock fumigations) en lieu of Jesse Pinkman. I'm guessing we're going to learn more about Weirdo Todd during the second half of the season. He'll probably play a principal role, actually (and be a huge weirdo.) Speaking of Jesse -- the last we saw him, he was crying over a couple of duffel bags full of cash and clicking on the safety of a gun he was most likely going to shoot Walter with. He's out of the game and mostly sick of Walt's nonsense. Good ol' Hank continues to recover after his heroic run in with brothers from hell and he's very much so back on the case. So much so back on the case, in fact, that the last thing viewers saw was Hank on the White's toilet (side note: who uses the master bathroom in someone else's home? Weird.), reading a note in a Walt Whitman collection from our (now very dead) libertarian pal Gale saying: ""To my other favorite W.W. It's an honour working with you. Fondly, G.B."-- and, of course, Inspector Hank puts two and two together. Just look at his face: That's the face of a man who KNOWS. You know he knows. I know he knows. Walter, however, doesn't know he knows and continues to stuff his face with Skyler's cooking in the backyard. That brings us more or less up to speed on what's happening in Breaking Bad. For further information, check out the character and episode links below. Episodes Characters Category:Blog posts